Las apariencias engañan
by Mad-Geovi
Summary: Las aventuras de una noche se terminan para Furihata Kouki cuando se encuentra con el imponente ayudante de cátedra de porte sereno e imperturbable y una cabellera roja que relucía como fuego ardiente de deseo. AkaFuri/AoFuri/Aokise/ Furi?


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Furihata Kouki es un estudiante universitario a primera vista parece un chico tranquilo, normal e introvertido, pero no se dejen engañar cuando se le da la oportunidad puede terminar en la cama de cualquier extraño que le ofrezca placer y calor corporal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Las aventuras de una noche se terminan para Kouki cuando se encuentra con el imponente ayudante de /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"cátedra/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" de porte sereno e imperturbable y una cabellera roja que relucía como fuego ardiente de deseo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Pareja principal: AkaFuri/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Crack: AoFuri (solo una vez)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes no, son de la serie animada Kuroko no Basuke, creada por el magnifico Tadatoshi Fushimaki sensei./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Por favor no copiar ni robar la historia!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center""Baby is all dressed up with nowhere to go/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Relying on the kindness of strangers…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%;"Las apariencias engañan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, su garganta ardía, con sus ojos aun cerrados se atormentaba por los taladrasos que sentía en su cabeza en esos momentos peor que máquinas de guerra, se movía de manera incomoda en la cama que sabía no era suya mientras intentaba de recobrar conciencia de la aventura de la noche pasada "Creo que bebí demasiado" se reclamaba a si mismo. Intentaba incorporarse dentro de la maraña de suaves sabanas que lo rodeaba "huele a canela" pensó mientras el olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales, frunció el ceño mientras que con una velocidad forzada y tortuosa abrió lentamente sus parpados mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la claridad de un conocido departamento. Abrió sus ojos como platos " Conocido?¡"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-Mierda, mierda, mierda!- exclamo casi en un susurro, casi de un respingo empezó a analizar la habitación, atentamente intentando recordar el dueño de aquella pieza- No puedo creerlo-Se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras se volvía a echar a la cama-No con Aomine-san- Se reincorporo nuevamente para recoger su ropa cual búsqueda del tesoro perdido, esta se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación y solo puso suspirar derrotado mientras seguía sin encontrar su ropa interior- Donde diablos está!- Bufó con molestia mientras se agachaba para rebuscar debajo de la cama- Unng!- Se quejó con ganas al sentir el terrible dolor proviniendo de su trasero -Maldición- Refunfuño al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de agacharse, sentía millones de punzadas advirtiendo que su entrada había sido bien atendida la noche anterior. Al fin encontró su ropa interior y la alzo con euforia y triunfo en el aire mientras que con su mano libre hacía todo lo posible por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Kouki no escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ni se percató de la persona que lo había observado mientras ponía su pose de triunfo por un bóxer extraviado- Es una buena vista, pero creí que ya te habías vestido.- Hablo una voz desde atrás y Kouki se exalto al oírlo soltando su sabana dejándolo completamente desnudo, Aomine sonrió y este se vio afectado por un inmenso rubor que cubrió su rostro y solo se dispuso a aceleradamente poner la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo nuevamente, ignorando al mayor que lo veía con un toque de diversión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-Disculpe iré a cambiarme- Se excusó dirigiéndose al baño a toda prisa para salir de una vez de ahí y evitar todo el drama que estaba por venir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Una vez vestido y medio decente tomo fuerzas para salir del baño y enfrentarse a su "aventura", Kouki se lamentaba mentalmente reprochándose como diablos se le había ocurrido acostarse con Aomine, por más ebrio que estuviera era algo que en sus 5 sentidos no hubiera ni siquiera pensado o considerado puesto que él era el eternal crush de uno de sus buenos amigo Kise, y estaba seguro de que el rubio no lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad, pero diablos no era su culpa de que se haya pasado un poco de copas con el moreno, una cosa llevo a la otra y lo peor del caso es que no recuerda ni pio de la noche anterior, suspira un poco decepcionado para que negarlo el moreno estaba simplemente para chuparse los dedos y él lo sabía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Aomine se encontraba recostado al borde de la puerta del cuarto mientras esperaba a que el castaño se dignara en salir, ninguno de los dos estaba en su sano juicio la noche anterior y es mejor dejar bien clara las cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-Disculpe la molestia Aomine-san- Se disculpa Kouki sin sentirlo realmente puesto que sentía más fastidio que culpa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-No es nada, Furihata- Se removió incomodo cuando el silencio abundo en ese departamento, llamo la atención del castaño y volvió a hablar- Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención de que pasara lo que paso anoche, aunque no negare que lo disfrute, no creí que tuvieras un lado así Chihuahua chan- Kouki lo fulmino con la mirada, por eso pretendía revolcarse con cualquiera que no fueran conocidos o amigos, siempre causaba en el este tipo de molestia de "oh! Furi nunca lo imagine viniendo de ti" frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-No se preocupe Aomine-san de igual manera no recuerdo absolutamente nada- Soltó Furi hiriendo un poco el orgullo del moreno el cual en un impulso acorralo al menor a la pared sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con una mano y la otra situada en su barbilla, sosteniéndole firmemente para que el pequeño le devolviera la mirada. Sonrió con cierta molestia el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, nadie lo humillaba de tal forma y tenía que hacerse respetar frente al castaño que había simplemente olvidado sus grandes dotes en la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-Pues qué raro porque anoche no parabas de gemir y rogar para que te diera mas- Kouki sonrojado hasta las orejas opto por mandarle un rodillazo dejando al moreno semi tumbado sosteniendo su estómago, miro hacia el castaño el cual lo miraba en una mezcla de molestia, vergüenza y fastidio, " así que no es tan miedoso el pequeño chihuahua eh" pensó sonriendo aun con dolor y alzo ambas manos en son de paz- eh, tranquilo solo era una broma, no pude evitarlo, has rayado un poco mi ego- se disculpó Aomine aun con burla en su cara y el castaño no se tragaba ni una palabra, sin decir más se retiró del departamento dejando a un divertido moreno recordando lo indecoroso y desvergonzado que se había comportado el pequeño castaño la noche anterior cuando lo sometió en su cama. Lástima que no volvería a pasar se recordó el moreno mientras se alistaba para salir a la universidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Kouki aún molesto por el comportamiento del moreno refunfuñaba a la salida de la calle y seriamente se preguntaba por qué carajo no pasaba ni un puto taxi, recordó que el departamento del moreno queda al otro lado de la ciudad de donde se encuentra su departamento en Kyoto. Miraba la hora molesto, tenía que ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de la tarde, su ropa apestaba a tabaco, alcohol y sudor, que desagradable solo quería llegar ya y dejar de atormentarse por la estupidez de la noche anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Visualizo un taxi y no dudo en subirse en el, este iba a ser un largo recorrido a casa, no quiere ni ver la cara de Kuroko cuando le cuente lo ocurrido, nuevamente lamentándose cierra los ojos y espera llegar rápido a su departamento para ser regañado por Kuroko, cuantas veces este no le había advertido que algo como esto podía pasar en cualquier momento de descuido de su parte, aunque ya no todo era lamento pues empezaba a recordar la caliente y salvaje noche que paso con el moreno y sonrió para sus adentros, vaya que había sido un buen polvo pero no volvería a repetirse más, por su bien y la amistad que tiene con cierto energético rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Media hora después ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento intentando de averiguar con qué cara enfrentaría a Kuroko después de desparecer por horas y regresar con la misma ropa del día anterior, abrió la puerta y se adentró a la cueva del león./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Kuroko estaba preocupado pues otra vez Furihata se había perdido por casi todo un día hasta que escucho pasos en la entrada y con su casual cara de /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"póquer/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" recibió a cierto castaño que había estado extraviado.-Al fin regresas Furihata-kun- se expresó Kuroko con su cara impasible pero con cierto tono de molestia en la voz, Furi se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir levemente bajo la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-Debí haber llamado, lo siento Kuroko- se excusó Furi con un leve sonrojo y ojos cerrados de la culpa. Kuroko lo miraba y después de unos segundo entendió y no pudo evitar soltar- con quien te metiste esta vez Furihata-kun?- El castaño alzo la mirada con cierta vergüenza y una pizca de molestia por tan repentina pregunta y solo pudo desviar la mirada y suspirar pesadamente para decirle todo, después de todo no le podía ocultar nada a su mejor amigo y sería mejor que no lo hiciera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Kuroko escucho tranquilamente y le dio un zape cuando finalizo de hablar- Como se te ocurre meterte con Aomine-kun- Exaspero Kuroko ante la confesión de su amigo, este solo se limitó a sacudir sus manos mientras negaba energéticamente con su cabeza- Juro que no estaba en mi sano juicio Kuroko! Nunca lo habría ni pensado si no hubiera estado bajo la influencia del alcohol! Sé que fue un error! Ahora Kise va a matarme!- Se llevó las manos a la cara con cierta desesperación y culpa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Kuroko lo miro apenado- No le menciones nada de esto a Kise-kun, romperías su corazón- y ahora parte del corazón de Furi se había roto tan solo pensar en lo lastimado que se sentiría su amigo al enterarse de lo ocurrido. No había escusa, era como una traición directa a su confianza y amistad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Se disculpó nuevamente para al fin retirarse y darse la tan deseada ducha, ya limpiándose sintió un líquido pegajoso deslizarse desde su trasero a sus piernas, una vena se le broto mientras que insultaba al moreno mentalmente por no haber usado protección y pero venirse adentro, si le daba indigestión le haría pagar los medicamentos, se apuró rápidamente a vestirse para dirigirse a su clase a la cual ya iba 3 minutos tardo, maldijo a lo bajo y acelero el paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Llego con 15 minutos de atraso pero el profesor aun no había llegado, se desplomo en uno de los asientos libres de las últimas filas después de todo su cabeza no había dejado de punzarle salvajemente desde que despertó, se silenció la clase al ver como el profesor entraba y detrás de él le siguió un chico de baja estatura, no más alto que Kouki, pero su presencia, vaya que su presencia era imponente, airosa, elegante, majestosa y terrorífica, el cabello magenta del desconocido le pareció cautivador al castaño el cual no le había despegado el ojo de encima desde que el extraño con aire imperial entro al salón- Buenas tardes, les presento a Akashi Seijuuro mi nuevo ayudante de /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"cátedra/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"- Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y el pelirrojo al parecer encontraba algo divertido en la cara del menor pues tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver al muchacho el cual no pudo hacer más que estremecerse y desviar la mirada de aquellos intensos orbes rojos que lo observaron por unos minutos y luego volvió la concentración del profesor, la clase paso y Furi no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso ante la mirada de cierta persona, el solo deseaba que la clase terminara pronto para dar fin a la tortura de esos ojos penetrantes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"La clase acabo y se removió incomodo al darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos en el salón, se apresuró a meter todo en su bolso sin ni siquiera acomodarlo y salir casi corriendo por la puerta y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano lo jalo abalanzándolo contra la pared, su espalda dolía y abrió un ojo despacio y vio como Akashi se acercaba sigilosamente a su rostro como un animal a punto de atacar, comenzó a temblar notoriamente y él se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro con una media sonrisa escalofriante- Parece que te divertiste anoche- señalaba el pelirrojo el cuello de Kouki el cual no se había dado cuenta que tenía un notorio chupetón-Parece que aquel chico y tú no perdieron el tiempo anoche eh-Sonrió macabramente mientras el menor temblaba y lo miraba sorprendido, como demonios sabia eso, pues fácil en el bar donde había estado anoche también se encontraba el pelirrojo el cual observaba como un muchacho de apariencia inocente entraba a un bar gay y se besaba descaradamente y sin pudor a un muchacho de tez morena y al encontrárselo nuevamente en su clase luciendo tan pulcro e inocente no pudo evitar querer jugar un poco con el- Sabes yo también quiero divertirme- declaro el pelirrojo mientras su sonrisa se expandía notoriamente ante los espasmos que veía que sufría el muchacho el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, y con los ojos lagrimosos, labios húmedos y temblorosos, cara sonrojada y cuerpo temblante Akashi no pudo evitar pensar " Eres mío"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Continuara…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"Tuve un momento de inspiración, este es mi primer Fanfic! espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"Gracias por leer!/span/p 


End file.
